


Remembering Our First Time

by MTL17



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma insists on a redo, and Amy hasn't ever denied her before, so why start now? Fixing it fic for the end of Season 1/beginning of Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Faking It. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Amy Raudenfeld wasn't really a drinker. She'd had plenty of opportunities to become one, as her best friend had been scheming over the past few years trying to get them into the 'cool parties' and recently had succeeded with the most absurd scheme of all, pretending to be lesbians. Like all of Karma's schemes this one backfired spectacularly, although this one threatened to ruin their friendship forever, because it caused Amy to finally figure out she was in love with Karma, and revealing that had gone about as well as she had originally expected. So yeah, she deserved to get drunk.

The problem was that getting drunk led to a hangover, which was worse than anything she could have ever imagined, Amy literally wishing for death as she slowly came back to consciousness. Things only got worse when she realised that while she was in her bed, which was a huge fucking relief, she wasn't alone! And the last thing she could remember was locking eyes with an equally heart-breaking looking Liam Booker! Oh God, and she was naked! Oh God, oh God, oh God, if Amy had just lost her virginity in a drunken blackout to Liam fucking Booker she really would have to kill herself, because she couldn't imagine living in a world where that happened.

Before she could completely overreact Amy took a calming breath, reached over and grabbed the sheet. She then closed her eyes and prayed to God let it be anyone but Liam fucking Booker. Literally anyone. Then she slowly lifted up the bed sheets and reluctantly open her eyes to find her prayers had been answered. And maybe not just the ones about not letting her have slept with Liam Booker, but about her burning desire for her best friend, because there she was. Karma Ashcroft, casually drooling onto her pillow like they were just having sleepover number 1 billion, her hair and make up a mess, and... wow, Karma was naked! Karma was naked, and in her bed, and waking up!

"Amy." Karma mumbled as she opened her eyes, then she quickly sat up and pulled the bed sheets to her, and off Amy in the process, "AMY! OH GOD, we... we didn't, did we?"

"I..." Amy began, before trailing off, which of course Karma interpreted wrong.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God!" Karma parroted before getting off the bed and pulling the sheet with her. Then while reaching down to grab her clothes she turned back to Amy and sharply told her, "Don't look!"

Amy wanted to say something snarky, like it was a bit late for modesty or something maybe a bit more witty. But she couldn't remember what Karma looked like naked. She couldn't remember anything that happened last night, minus everything that happened before locking eyes with Liam Booker. Which meant she couldn't remember her first time. She had actually become one of those girls who couldn't remember her first time right after it happened, and it had been with the one person she wanted more than anything, and now that person was freaking out because of it. What a fucking mess!

Suddenly Amy was really glad she turned over onto her side to give Karma some 'privacy' because it meant that she didn't give her best friend the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Best friend? Former best friend? Oh God, was Amy really going to have to start referring to Karma as that? Had she just got everything she ever wanted only to then lose it and more the next day? The next morning even? Fuck her life! Fuck it right in it's dumb face.

"Amy..." Karma softly croaked after she finally finished getting dressed, "You can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

With angry tears in her eyes Amy set up and spat, "Was it really so bad? Was I... was I really so bad?"

"I don't know." Karma admitted, "I can't remember a thing."

In that moment Amy should have told Karma the truth. That she couldn't remember anything either. That there was even the chance that nothing happened, that they'd drunkenly found each other, went back to Amy's home together and stripped off and went to sleep without so much as a kiss. But she was so incredibly hurt and angry, more so than she'd ever been before, so instead of telling the truth she did what was possibly the worst thing she'd ever done.

"Well you should, because it was amazing." Amy lied as convincingly as she could first thing in the morning with the worst hangover ever, "I mean, I never imagined you'd be so... enthusiastic. Seriously, you spent so much time down there I had to literally beg you to let me have a turn fucking you, otherwise it was just going to be unfair."

Amy regretted her decision immediately, and wanted to take it back, but the expression on Karma's face made it impossible to breathe, let alone say anything. Then, after the longest few seconds of her life, Karma turned around, opened the door and slammed it behind her, leaving Amy to collapse onto her bed and feel sorry for herself for about a full minute. Then she was running for the bathroom, barely making it in time. Before she started puking her guts out. During a brief respite she heard voices behind her.

"Enjoy your night of sin, sis?" Lauren huffed, before heading to her room.

Then her, their, Mom then sighed and said, "Amy, I'm trying to be supportive about your new lifestyle, but I told you, Karma can't stay over now she's your... girlfriend. It's not fair on Lauren."

"Not now Mom!" Amy insisted, feeling more bile rush up her throat.

Waiting until her daughter was done Farrah then firmly told her, "You're grounded. Effective immediately. A month for breaking the rules about boys, or girls, sleeping over, and an additional two weeks for the sass. If you don't apologise to me and Lauren later for your behaviour it will be two months in total. Now... finish, get dressed and go to school. And try and drink a lot of water today, okay sweetie?"

With that Amy was left alone in her misery, puking out what was left in her stomach and having to get up for school afterwards nothing compared to the agony of losing her soulmate.

*

The next two months were the longest of Amy's life. She made it less than a week before she called Karma, leaving her a dozen messages and texts before finally approaching her the next day when Karma didn't respond. Before she could get a word out Karma bluntly told her she needed space, which was the same thing Amy heard the other five times she tried it. Which led to several nights of crying herself to sleep, and sleepless nights, and generally being miserable, but through it all Amy held onto this one shining hope that when the two months were finally up she would go to Karma's house, the two of them would embrace and then things would go back to normal. Because they had too.

That hope was the only thing which got Amy through those months, because without Karma life seemed dull and joyless. The only good thing was that she went back to being invisible again at school now everybody assumed Karmy broke up, which wasn't actually that far off the truth. Of course Amy would take all that unwanted attention and more to get Karma back. She would do absolutely anything to get Karma back in her life, and had spent most of the last two months of hell planning the perfect way to get her back. Which all went to hell when she came back from school to find Karma sitting on her bed and clutching a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Hey." Karma said softly.

"Hey." Amy said softly.

There was a pause and then Karma mumbled, "So..."

"So..." Amy murmured, the two going back and forth for a little while before Amy exclaimed, "I'm sorry! I lied, okay? I can't actually remember that night. Or at least what might have been the most important part of it. I just said that stuff afterwards to hurt you. I'm so sorry Karma. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't talk to me and it felt like something I needed to say to your face, and I knew it would get your attention if I could just get you to talked to me for five seconds, and... and... I'm sorry."

There was a long, long pause and then Karma simply held out the bottle and softly demanded, "Drink."

Amy frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but as she had just been thinking about how she would do anything for Karma Amy reluctantly took the bottle and took a swig. She regretted it instantly, desperately doing her best to look cool while pulling a face at the strength of the alcohol. That actually made Karma smile softly, before motioning her to take more, which Amy did without hesitation this time, if only in the hopes of making Karma smile again. This kept happening until over half of the bottle was gone, although to be fair Karma had previously made quite a dent in it.

Then Karma finally told her, "Okay, that's enough."

"Thank God!" Amy swore, putting the bottle down before sitting next to the other girl and asking her, "Where did you even get this?"

"Shane hooked me up." Karma explained, unnecessarily adding, "I swear that boy can get his Mom to buy him anything."

Amy nodded and then began, "So..."

"Why bring it?" Karma finished for her.

"Well, yeah." Amy murmured.

"Simple." Karma said, "For the redo."

Amy frowned "What?"

Instead of answering right away Karma paused, then reached for the bottle and took a long swig before putting it back down again and gasping, "My, my first time was with Liam, and it was magical."

"Yeah, you told me." Amy rolled her eyes.

"But that... that was your first time, right? And you really can't remember it?" Karma asked.

There was a long pause in which Amy felt like the worst person ever then she opened her mouth and began, "Well-"

"Because everyone should remember their first time, you know? And I... I wanna remember my first time with a girl, sooooooooooo... I think we should have a redo." Karma explained.

"So, what? You wanna get drunk and have sex?" Amy softly laughed, and then when Karma didn't follow suit she added, "Seriously?"

"Why not?" Karma asked.

"Why... not..." Amy mumbled in disbelief before exclaiming, "Because it's crazy!"

"Crazier than pretending to be lesbians to be popular?" Karma questioned, giving her a look.

"That wasn't my idea!" Amy protested, "And look how well that turned out."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you fell in love with me!" Karma snapped back, before quickly adding, "But that's not the point."

"Then what's the point?" Amy huffed.

"That this whole situation is crazy and..." Karma began loudly before finishing softly, "I... I don't think I can move past having sex with you until I can, well, remember having sex with you."

There was a long pause and then Amy sadly asked, "And for that you need to be drunk?"

"I'm not drunk." Karma said, surprisingly calmly, "I'm just tipsy enough to be brave, but not so much that I won't remember this tomorrow."

There was another long pause and then Amy asked, "What do you want Karma?"

"I just told you." Karma calmly replied.

"You know what I mean." Amy pushed, and then sighed, "Do you still want to be friends, or-"

"Yes." Karma quickly replied, before just as quickly adding, "I think-"

"Then why take this crazy risk?" Amy pushed further.

"I told you!" Karma said, sounding annoyed, "It's the only way to move past this. And to give you the first time you deserve. And, and for me to figure out exactly how I feel about you. Now stop trying to talk me out of this. We both know this is what you really want, so why don't you just go with it?"

There was another long pause as Amy considered this. She wanted to tell Karma this wasn't what she really wanted. What she wanted was for Karma to give her a real chance. To give them a real chance. To take things slow with inevitably awkward dates and making out sessions until they both finally became truly comfortable with being more than friends, and then take things to the next level with candlelight, carefully chosen mood music and a bed of roses which she would lay Karma down on and make sweet love to her. But it was never more clear that that was never going to happen, and this was probably going to be her best chance. And at least Liam fucking Booker was nowhere in sight.

Most of all Amy was kind of tipsy, desperate not to lose her best friend completely, and a teenager and therefore unable to make good decisions, so forgive her if she literally said, "Fuck it!"

Then Amy moved forward at lightning speed, grabbed Karma's face and slammed her own lips under those belonging to her best friend. There was then a very tense moment when Amy thought she had made a terrible, terrible mistake, worse than even what had happened with the wedding, and then finally, mercifully Karma began kissing back, meaning Amy could officially breathe again. Only for a second though, because holy shit, she was kissing her best friend. And this wasn't faking it for attention or for some stupid boy, this was Amy kissing Karma and Karma kissing her back.

For a few long minutes Amy was completely overwhelmed by that, then she guided Karma to her bed and gently laid her down like in pretty much all her fantasies. Well, the reality wasn't quite as smooth, but Amy didn't care and neither did Karma given she was still kissing back. Amy then curled up against Karma's side like she had done 1000 times before, the blonde hoping that the familiar position would calm the clearly nervous redhead. This wasn't as successful as Amy would have liked, as she could still sense the tension in Karma's body. On the bright side this gave Amy the excuse to have the type of long make out session with her best friend she'd always wanted.

Granted, she hadn't always known she wanted it, but now... whoa. How could she have ever wanted anything else? More to the point, how would Amy ever just be friends with Karma again after this? After everything that happened? Because losing Karma was the worst thing that could ever happen to her, but to have to sit and smile as Karma talked about boys and/or kissed them in front of her, there was no way Amy would ever be able to do that again. Or even be around her and not be with her, the thought terrifying Amy, because now she could only see one outcome. So she forced herself to be lost in the kiss, which wasn't that hard considering how long she had wanted this.

So for what felt like an eternity Karma and Amy made out in the privacy of Amy's bedroom with the door closed and locked. Just the two of them, no one watching. Just them. Like it always should have been. Then Karma rolled on top of her, pulled off her shirt and then looked down at Amy questioningly. The two friends stared at each other for a few long moments, and then Karma leaned back down and pressed their lips together again. Naturally Amy didn't hesitate to kiss back, and once again become more lost in the wonderful kiss. At least until Karma grabbed her hands and pushed them around her back until they were over the redhead's bra.

That had Amy's eyes open wide even as she continued kissing Karma. Because her best friend wanted her to take off her bra! Because of course she did, Amy had just agreed to have sex with her, but Amy couldn't help being a little overwhelmed by finally getting to do this. It didn't help that she'd never done it before, Amy suddenly getting why guys complained about having to do it because it was fiddly. Even more fiddly than her own, Amy desperately trying to remember what her mother had taught her about her own bra and just draw a blank, her poor mind numbed from the overwhelming feeling of kissing Karma.

Giggling softly into the kiss Karma reached behind her and unhooked her bra for Amy, making Amy feel like a stupid teenaged boy. At least one of those descriptions was accurate, probably two, and Amy was so mortified that for a few seconds she barely kissed back. Then Karma was moving her hands to her tits, and whoa, Amy was groping Karma! She had her best friend's boobs in her hands, and all she could do was timidly squeezed them in shock and delight.

After a couple of long seconds of that Karma broke the kiss and frowned, "Do you seriously not want to do this?"

"No!" Amy replied quickly, then quickly clarified, "No, I definitely want to do this. It's just...a little..."

"Overwhelming?" Karma offered.

"Yeah." Amy sighed in relief as they both smiled awkwardly, a sign they were finally on the same page again after so long of practically reading from different books.

"I know." Karma said softly, "But I kind of think that's natural."

"I know." Amy nodded, "I just..."

Thankfully Karma cut her off with another kiss before Amy could say something embarrassing. She wasn't even sure what she would have said, but was sure it would have been embarrassing and definitely preferred kissing Karma. Of course Amy preferred kissing Karma over anything else she'd ever done. At least like this, when Karma wasn't faking it, Amy getting distracted by that wonderful fact again as they had another long make out session. Then Karma squeezed Amy's hands, silently imploring her to do something other than just lie there blissfully happy.

Feeling a surge of adrenaline and confidence from wanting to make Karma happy Amy gently moved her hands away from her best friend's boobs so she could grab her sides and then firmly roll them over. Karma let out the most adorable sound of disappointment the moment Amy moved her hands away from her breasts, then let out a yelp of surprise followed by a happy moan as Amy switched their positions and moved her hands back to her tits, this time cautiously fondling them in the same way she had done herself. When that got a positive response Amy started doing it more firmly while moving her mouth down to Karma's lips.

Pulling away from Karma's lips had always been hard in the past, but this time wasn't the end of the illusion that this was anything other than an act. This was to make her best friend feel good. To do things Amy had only dreamt about, and had only just accepted that she'd never be able to do. God, just getting to kiss her neck while awkwardly fondling her boobs was a dream come true for Amy, and she tried to enjoy every second of it. But all too soon she felt pressure on her head, and not pressure pulling her away, but pushing her downwards, and Amy just couldn't resist encouragement like that, especially with a soft whimpers falling out of Karma's mouth before and after she started kissing lower.

Of course this was the moment Amy truly entered unknown territory. Because she'd had kisses before her first with Karma, even if they hadn't made her feel anything, and she had touched her own body, but she had never had someone use their mouth for anything other then kissing. So she had no experience with anything past, and actually including now she thought about it, the neck kissing, which genuinely terrifyed Amy. Not that she allowed herself to show it. No, she was too busy kissing her way up her best friend's left breast and taking Karma's nipple into her mouth, and desperately trying not to freak out while she was doing it. She of course failed, but Karma was too busy moaning to notice.

Karma was moaning for her! Like, moaning in pleasure as Amy was having sex with her. Or at least foreplay. The point was that this was amazing, Amy really glad that Karma's eyes were closed because the expression she had on her face had to be ridiculously goofy. Was she smiling? It felt like she was smiling. Which was probably weird, so she should stop. Only she wasn't sure she could, and Amy had more important things to concentrate on, like switching to Karma's right nipple after giving the left almost a solid minute of sucking, which only made Karma moan for her even more.

Greedily wanting even more Amy went back and forth for several long minutes, sometimes making the switch almost instant and other times placing lingering kisses all over the well-rounded flesh of Karma's tits as she changed from one to the other. She also experimented with the amount and force of suction she provided, and after some debate she started experimenting with her tongue, sometimes using it to circle Karma's nipples in between sucking sessions and other times just gently teasing that sensitive flesh with a poke of her tongue. All of which got really, really positive responses out of her best friend, Karma not only moaning for her, but gasping, whimpering and crying out in pleasure.

After a while Karma made those sounds out of ever-growing frustration too, something that made Amy weirdly proud of herself. That probably didn't make her a very good friend, but Amy was feeling a little vengeful, and she was sure this would be good in the long run. Of course Karma was never a patient girl, not even a little bit, and was soon pushing down on Amy's head. And of course Amy's first instinct was to do what her friend wanted, but she stopped herself, not only for Karma's own good, but because she hoped that if she denied Karma then maybe, just maybe, she would get the other girl to actually ask for it while she was all hot and bothered, the idea of that thrilling Amy.

She did not have to wait long, Karma letting out another frustrated cry and then whimpering, "Amy, please... Amy, oh God! Amy, mmmmmmmm, please... please Amy, just do it!"

"Do what?" Amy asked, feeling bolder than ever before, and her voice more husky than she'd ever remember it being, "Say it!"

Instantly Amy regretted pushing Karma, and after a moment of intense self-hatred she opened her mouth to apologise. That apology died on her lips as she noticed the way that Karma was looking at her, namely so intensely lustful that Amy thought that she was going to cum on the spot. At the very least she was suddenly very aware that her own body was burning with need. Not that Amy had any intention of doing anything about it when the fate of this night, and their friendship, was relying on Karma's reaction to Amy getting bossy with her for a change.

"Eat me." Karma groaned after what felt like an eternity, "Oh God Amy please, just fucking eat my pussy! Eat my fucking pussy! Eat me the fuck out! Fucking fuck me! Fuck, oh fuck! Fuck yes! Amy! Oh Amy, oh fuck yes, eat me, please just, oh God... ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooooodddddddddddddddd!"

At the best of times it was hard for Amy to deny Karma anything. When Karma was literally begging Amy to go down on her, in graphic fashion no less, she was helpless to resist. Because sure it was exactly what she had been hoping for, but Amy didn't think she'd actually get it, and when she did it was all she could do not to immediately bury her head in between Karma's legs and do what she'd wanted to do almost ever since she realised she was in love with her best friend. And it wasn't by much, Amy barely spending a few seconds kissing her way down Karma's stomach before reaching her ultimate destination, and then pretty much literally tearing off her friend's skirt and panties so she could get at the other girl's pussy.

It was kind of funny that Amy had imagined this what felt like a thousand times since their first kiss, and never did she imagine she wouldn't be nervous. But she wasn't. Or at least it didn't feel like it. Surely she had to be on some level, but Amy was too lost in her burning lust for this girl she had known her whole life, the only coherent thought to go through her mind for quite a while being how the hell did it take her this long to realise that she was completely and hopelessly in love with Karma Ashcroft? Other than that it was just a series of swear words as soon as her tongue touched Karma's cunt.

Actually it was probably when she got eye level with Karma's twat, Amy not really spending a lot of time actually looking at it before she touched it with her tongue. Or at least she had when the ability to think coherently slowly returned to her after what had to be at least several long minutes of mindless pussy licking. At least she hadn't made Karma cum without noticing, although it was probably touch and go considering how wet Karma was. Oh God, Karma was wet for her! Karma was wet from Amy kissing her, touching her, and licking her fucking pussy! Fuck, this had to be a dream or Amy had died and gone to lesbian heaven.

Again Amy became overwhelmed by the incredible situation she was in, slowly coming to a few minutes later, or possibly more, to find that her tongue was still gently lapping away at Karma's pussy lips at a slow but steady pace which made the other teen nice and wet but didn't make her cum. Which was impressive. Or at least it impressed Amy. Maybe this proved she was a lesbian after all? It was a labelled she found uncomfortable and restricting, but it never felt more accurate as her body, or more accurately her tongue, seemed instantly to know what to do and Amy couldn't help feeling like she was born for this.

There was certainly nothing else she wanted to do with her life, Amy dearly wishing that she could do this forever. Stay in between Karma's legs and lick her best friend's pussy, in the process squeezing most wonderful sounds out of her which was sweeter than any music Amy had ever heard, including her previous favourite, which was of course also made by Karma. But this was probably her one and only chance to be with Karma, and as heart-breaking as that was Amy did her best to concentrate on enjoying every single second of this gift she had been given. She also tried to draw this out as long as she could, which ultimately frustrated the impatient girl she had fallen in love with.

"Amy!" Karma whined almost angrily, "Stop teasing me and fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum! I, ohhhhhhhhhh, please... Amy... fuck me. Fuck, ohhhhhhhh fuck yes, oh Amy, oh fuck. Fuck! FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCK ME, OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!"

Over what felt like an eternity in paradise Amy delivered slow and gentle licks to Karma's pussy lips while deliberately ignoring her clit. Mostly. There had been a few gentle touches here and there, but when Karma actually begged Amy to 'fuck her and make her cum' the blonde instantly obliged by beginning to concentrate her licks on the redhead's clit. She'd had many, many vivid dreams of Karma begging for her and then crying out loudly in pleasure as she tongued her clit, so to actually hear it drove Amy almost literally out of her mind, the poor girl feeling as if she literally lost control over her body as she became obsessed with making Karma cum.

When the concentrated clit licking didn't get her what she wanted quick enough Amy abruptly turned her attention to Karma's entrance and shoved her tongue into it as hard as she could. First, this resulted in her mouth hitting that entrance as her tongue went as deep as it could go into Karma's cunt. Secondly, the most heavenly liquid in all of existence hit Amy's taste-buds, and she found herself removing her tongue just as quickly so she could try and swallow every drop of that precious liquid. Finally Amy reinserted her tongue and used it to fuck more cum out of Karma.

Amy wasn't really sure when she figured out exactly what this was. All she knew was that it felt like she came just from realising that she was swallowing Karma's cum, Amy becoming even more lost in this wonderful act, if that was even possible. Oh yes, in these wonderful moments nothing else mattered and there were no other thoughts in her head to interrupt other than the overwhelming need to please Karma and get more yummy cum to swallow in the process, the blonde making the redhead cum over and over again, only pausing the tongue fucking to swallow more cum and lick Karma's clit.

Then there was a hard tug to her hair, after a few gentle ones, prompting Amy to remove her mouth from Karma's cunt and slowly crawl up her best friend's body. She did this reluctantly at first, but it was totally worth it to see the look of amazement on Karma's face, and the kiss that followed. There was a long pause between the kiss, Karma obviously debating whether she really wanted to taste herself on Amy's lips. It seemed both of them loved the decision she made, Karma moaning into Amy's mouth the second their lips met, and Amy was pretty sure she return the favour as they continued frenching for another blissful eternity.

When Karma finally broke the kiss Amy was so surprised to realise she was now on her back with the other girl's soft body on top of her she almost missed her best friend weakly telling her, "I, I don't think I could do what you just did... not right now... but I want... I need to make it up to you."

Stunned by this latest reveal, and really this whole thing, Amy just stared back for a few long seconds before weakly replying, "You don't have too."

"I NEED too!" Karma insisted.

With that Karma, because she was obviously a weird mixed of tired, drunk and horny, shoved her hand directly down Amy's pants. Whether intentionally or not, although probably not given the state she was in, Karma's hand went underneath Amy's pants but over her panties which was a relief for Amy as she wasn't sure she could take having the girl she loved actually touching her pussy directly. Just this made Amy feel like she was going to literally explode, and the only way she survived was thinking how it was weird that she was having sex, the first time she would actually remember no less, and she was still wearing clothes while Karma was gloriously naked.

Not that it seemed to bother Karma, Amy worried for a few long seconds that her best friend didn't like the feel of this, that maybe she was even grossed out by it, only for then Karma's dumbfounded expression to turn into an evil grin, "Fuck you're wet!"

Closing her eyes Amy softly whimpered, "Karma..."

Ignoring her Karma continued, "You're... you're wet for me. Wow, you've completely soaked your fucking panties just from eating me out. That's... Kind of hot actually. Really, really hot."

Amy whimpered again, only to cry out and dig her fingernails into the bed as Karma began rubbing her. Her best friend Karma Ashcroft, who she had maybe/probably been in love with her entire life, was rubbing her pussy. It was through her panties, but after making Karma cum in her mouth multiple times this felt like it would be enough to kill her, or at least leave her brain-dead. Or maybe just make her cum. Maybe Karma was going to make her cum. Maybe her best friend Karma Ashcroft was going to make her cum, Amy so far gone that she didn't care if Karma was able to do it pathetically easy, she just wanted to cum.

Then Karma ruined Amy's high by frowning, halting her rubbing and asking, "Wait, do you think your Mom and Lauren can hear us?"

Again Amy whimpered, this time followed by a groan, both more pathetic than ever before, followed by an angry cry of, "Karma!"

"What?" Karma hissed, "You're just being pretty loud is all."

"Well, you sound like a foghorn when you cum!" Amy snapped.

There was a long pause in which Amy thought she had really ruin the mood, and then Karma look thoughtful for a couple of seconds and nodded, "Yeah... I guess if they were going to interrupt us, they would have done it by now. Which means I can do this!"

Karma then pushed aside Amy's panties and began rubbing her aggressively. Perhaps too aggressively given the mood killer of mentioning Amy's Mom and step sister, but it was Karma, so it didn't take long for Amy to get back in the groove of what they were doing. So much so she soon closed her eyes, because she just couldn't take looking up into Karma's beautiful face, both that face and the redhead's pretty eyes sparkling with mischief, while Karma was actually touching her like this for what was essentially the first time. Which might have annoyed the redhead, as she punished the blonde by leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Does that feel good Ams?" Karma whispered with wicked intentions, "Cause I've never done this before. Or at least I can't remember doing it, to anyone other than myself that is. It seems to be working for you, given how wet you are, I'd just like a little verbal confirmation, is all."

"Yes." Amy croaked, "I, oh Karma, I-"

"Love me?" Karma interrupted, "Yeah, I get that now. It make sense, actually. Especially as you're so wet, even though I don't really know what I'm doing. Although I guess you got really hot from eating my pussy, didn't you? Huh? Yeah, I bet you've been thinking about it a lot, haven't you? Yeahhhhhhhh, ever since that time in the gym, where we kissed for the first time, in front of everybody, I bet you've been thinking about eating my pussy. I think you've laid here, in this bed, rubbing your own pussy just like this dreaming that you were eating me out. That you were my first, and I was yours, the two of us hot and sweaty in this bed like we are now. Or maybe in mine? Or maybe you want something more public? Is that it Ams? Did you imagine dropping to your knees, lifting my skirt up and proving to everybody in that gym that we really weren't faking it? That I was yours, and I would always be yours? Did you fuck yourself as you dreamt we weren't faking it?"

"Yes." Amy whimpered, just wanting Karma to stop teasing her, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES, please just, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

For a few blissful moments Amy genuinely didn't know what was going on, and then she realised Karma had pushed a finger inside her. Karma was inside her, making this pretty much the greatest moment of Amy's life. Either this or the whole 'going down on Karma' thing, although this had the added bonus of Karma's face directly in front of hers, Karma initially pulling back just to avoid Amy's deafening scream, but staying because she saw something. Like maybe Amy thought she saw something, namely more than lust or obligation in Karma's eyes, Amy unable to stop herself from hoping in that moment, as she was pretty much getting everything she ever wanted.

Proving that point Karma began thrusting her finger in and out of Amy, gently at first but like the penetration before it Amy felt as if it made her cum, only to learn she definitely hadn't when Karma picked up the pace and started fucking her hard. Because it stood to reason that a orgasm with another person would be more powerful than the feeling of being fucked, even if that was hard to believe right now. Because Amy didn't see how anything could be better than this, the experience of actually having the real Karma Ashcroft in her bed and fucking her far better than any mere fantasy. Or even the orgasm she would give herself from those fantasies, which made her somewhat afraid that actually cumming for Karma would end her.

When she did cum for Karma only seconds, or possibly hours, later Amy concluded that it would be totally worth it. After all, what better way to go then staring into the eyes of the person you loved as they make you cum so hard you have a heart attack. Or were rendered brain-dead, or even literally exploded, all of which seemed plausible as Karma's finger slammed in and out of her, Amy literally crying from the intensity of what she was feeling. Then Karma added a second finger, and Amy's mind was completely gone, the poor blonde just a writhing bag of flesh and bone as the redheaded girl she loved so much introduced her to what it was like to really cum, what she had experienced before nothing compared to this.

*

Amy wasn't sure how long Karma fucked her, or how many times she came. All she knew was one minute Karma was resting her full weight on top of her and frantically pounding her fingers in and out of her, the next Karma was curled up to her side and just staring at her. Although a more noticeable difference was it was now morning, or at least day time, telling Amy that instead of a minute it was a lot longer than that, and apparently she had passed out. Which would have been embarrassing, if Amy couldn't remember what caused it. But she could remember what caused it, and she couldn't help but not be embarrassed about it. But the question was, was Karma embarrassed of it? Or even ashamed?

"So... do you remember your first time now?" Karma croaked softly, and then after a long pause in which Amy opened her mouth but failed to say anything added, "Cause I don't remember. My first time with a girl, that is."

For a few seconds Amy looked dumbfounded, then bit her lip. Once again she was left with a dilemma, only this time she had the opposite problem. She could remember everything about last night, and didn't see how she could possibly forget their real first time as last night was something she could never imagine forgetting. And yet to admit that would mean the end of whatever it was she and Karma were doing,, and she didn't want that. More importantly she knew when Karma was lying, and she was like 99% sure Karma was lying, and if she really was lying the only reason for it Amy could think of was that she wanted an excuse to do this again.

So once again Amy lied, "No, I can't remember a thing."

"Oh." Karma smiled softly, "I guess we better try this again."

"I guess we have too." Amy said solemnly, although she was unable to stop herself from smiling.

Yeah, Amy could keep faking it for a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Faking It. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Karma Ashcroft was a bad person. In fact she wasn't just bad, she was the worst. Sure, she wasn't a serial killer or anything, but at least most serial killers didn't hurt people they didn't know. Karma on the other hand hurt the people closest to her on a regular basis with her lies and scheming, and all because she had self-esteem issues. She just wanted to be liked, or at least have her existence acknowledged. Ideally by a cute boy, but mostly just by everybody. And yet that line of thinking had practically turned her into a serial killer, ramming a knife into her best friend's hard over and over again. And even when she finally realised that was what she was doing she couldn't help but keep doing it. Over and over again until it was a miracle that Amy was still standing, let alone talking to her.

Just when Karma thought she couldn't possibly make it worse, when they weren't talking and she felt like a hollow shell of herself, she somehow got it into her stupid head that the answer to all of their problems was to sleep together. Because, in her moronic head, the best case scenario was Amy getting this crush of hers out of her system, or maybe even that they wouldn't be able to go through with it, and the worst-case scenario was that things were still terrible between them but at least Karma would have got her college experimental phase out of the way and would have a sexy story to tell future boyfriends when they inevitably grew bored of her.

WRONG! Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG! The worst-case scenario was something that Karma could have never in like a million years predicted and pretty much destroyed her sense of understanding of herself. Because seriously, what the actual fuck was wrong with her? How could she do this to Amy? And how could she continue doing it, because not one to ever learn her lesson Karma just kept lying to Amy, and was now openly manipulating her, all because she was too scared to face the music and finally tell Amy what had been going on this whole time. Did she mention she was the worst?

At least today would be different, Karma told herself for what felt like the millionth time. This time she wouldn't chicken out. This time she would finally tell the truth and end this whole stupid faking it thing once and for all, because she just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the hurt in Amy's eyes, the guilt which ripped her apart from the inside and most of all the way Amy was so soft and tender with her even after everything her best friend knew she had done to her, and everything she didn't know she was doing to her. Yes, one way or another this had to stop, because even losing Amy would be preferable to keep doing this to her.

Of course that's what she had been telling herself for the past week, over seven long days she had chickened out each time. But this time was going to be different. She had her whole house to herself, her parents taking all their booze and weed with them on their night out and she had made it crystal clear to Amy that she didn't want her to bring anything, so there wouldn't be any excuses available to her. And she wasn't going to make one up again. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She had to finally get this done, no matter how ugly it got, and no matter what it cost her. She had to tell the truth. She would tell the truth.

Karma repeated that to herself over and over again as she paced her room and made small tiny adjustments to the things in it. Things which no one but Amy would notice. Mostly because she was just nervous, but also because part of her wanted to tip Amy off that something was wrong. Of course Amy knew that perfectly well, but unlike her usual awesome self she wasn't pushing the issue, instead choosing to take Karma at face value when she said everything was fine. As if fine ever truly meant fine. Which actually made Karma feel slightly better about herself, because Amy knew just how fucked up the situation was and she was going along with it anyway. Although under the circumstances, who could blame her?

Finally the doorbell rang and Karma rushed to answer it, and after looking herself over one final time, opened the door and awkwardly greeted her best friend, "Hey."

"Hey." Amy replied, the two standing awkwardly until Karma moved aside and allowed her friend to pass her before closing the door behind them. There was then more awkwardness before Amy asked, "Soooooo, Netflix in your room?"

This had become code for drinking, making out and sex, the last two would hopefully still be on the table after she said what she had to say. However this wasn't the place for that conversation, so she smiled and lied, "Sure."

They then slowly made their way up to Karma's room in total silence, Karma still desperately trying to figure out how best to explain herself and if there was a way to do it without Amy hating her forever. Unsurprisingly she didn't get off to a good start, "I can't do this any more."

The way Amy looked at her broke Karma's heart, but it got worse, "Right... of course... I get it... you're straight."

"No, you don't get it." Karma insisted, "I've been lying to you this whole time. I, I... I remember everything."

There was a moment of silence and then Amy scoffed, "Well duh. I knew that."

"You... you did?" Karma frowned.

"Yeah, the I don't remember excuse only works a few times before it becomes completely unbelievable." Amy said softly, "Not that I minded, because apparently I'm pathetic and will take anything I can get from you, but fuck Karma, we haven't even been drinking half as much as we did at the wedding."

"I remember that!" Karma blurted out, and then when Amy gave her a frown she quickly elaborated, "I remember the night of the wedding. All of it."

There was a long pause, then obviously sensing there was more, Amy asked softly, "And?"

"Nothing happened." Karma admitted sombrely, "We got up to your room, kissed, took off our clothes and got under the covers, kissed some more and then just as we were about to, you know, we passed out. Well, you first, but... but I was not far behind."

There was another long pause and then Amy asked, "So? Why does it matter?"

"Because I remembered that about an hour after I stormed out of your house the next day." Karma admitted without pause for breath.

There was yet another long pause and then Amy frowned, "So... why..."

"Why pretend I didn't? Simple." Karma gulped softly, before admitting perhaps the worst thing she'd ever done, "Because I somehow convince myself that taking your virginity would actually help get me out of your system. That despite everything you said before, actually having sex would be so weird you'd be convinced we'd be better off as friends... which is so, so stupid. I know that now. I kind of knew it then, but I was just so desperate, because you're part of me Amy, and not having you in my life was like having something amputated. Things were just so bad between us I convinced myself that this was the only thing I could do, and... and I'm so sorry."

Yet another pause, this longer than any other as Amy obviously tried to process this, and then she softly asked, "And?"

"And?" Karma frowned in confusion.

"And that's it?"Amy asked softly but somewhat angrily, sounding like her heart was breaking with every word as she stepped closer to a now very anxious Karma, "There wasn't some small part of you that actually wanted me?"

There was a brief pause this time and then Karma admitted, "Maybe."

Looking genuinely surprised Amy blinked, "Maybe?"

"I don't know." Karma said softly, before doing her best to explain, "You have to understand, before we... you know, and I was going out of my mind. There was this unbearable void in my life, and I would have done anything to get you back. I was so convinced that overwhelming need was truly for your friendship, but now..."

"Now what?" Amy prompted.

"Now I'm not so sure." Karma admitted.

"Why?" Amy frowned, cautiously adding, "Because we had sex?"

"Yes." Karma admitted cautiously, before quickly following it up with, "It was really, really good sex."

Amy's shoulders drooped, she looked away and murmured at her feet, "And that's why you kept coming back?"

"No! yes, I-" Karma stammered.

"You don't know." Amy finished for her.

"No, I..." Karma hesitated before forcing herself to admit, "I think I love you."

Another brief silence and then Amy grumbled, "Just because I'm better in bed than Liam Booker, doesn't mean that you love me."

"No, barely being able to function when you're not in my life means that I'm in love with you." Karma said bluntly, before quickly adding, "I know I don't always think things through, but I did this time. I swear. And, and what I feel when we're together... it's more than just sex. It's more than anything I've felt before, and... well, that has to mean something. Right?"

Yet another brief silence and then Amy softly murmured, "Karma-"

"Look!" Karma quickly interrupted, "I might screw this up, and you might never want to see me again, and you might never forgive me, but please let me try and make things right. I'll do anything. Because I'm so sorry Amy. I'm so, so sorry."

There was another pause, this time longer, and then Amy softly asked, "Why?"

"WHY?" Karma exclaimed, "I've been lying to you. Over, and over, and over again. Our whole relationship is built on lies."

"Not the part that matters." Amy said softly but firmly, beginning to approach Karma again, "Unless you're going to tell me our entire friendship was a lie."

"No, but..." Karma murmured in disbelief, "I robbed you of your first time."

"It was with you. That's all I ever wanted it to be." Amy said softly, before smiling, "And now it's better because I can remember it. So really I should be thanking you."

"But-" Karma began.

"Shhhhhh, I forgive you. I forgive you for everything you've done, and everything you think you've done. I'm even kind of grateful for it." Amy admitted as she cautiously took Karma into her arms, "Because all I want is a chance with you."

Karma blinked in disbelief and then murmured, "You have it."

"Good." Amy smiled, before leaning in.

Before Amy could lean in all the way Karma jerked her head forward and crashed her lips against Amy's, trying desperately to show her best friend how grateful she was to her for being able to not care how they got together, just enjoy the fact that they now were. Trying to do the same Karma kissed Amy passionately for a few long minutes, constantly trying to turn up the heat only for Amy to just as routinely turn things down so the kiss just remain soft and gentle pretty much throughout. Which truth be told Karma didn't mind that much, it was just that she really, really wanted to make it up to Amy for... well, everything.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Karma asked nervously when the kiss was broken.

"Well... maybe a little." Amy admitted, before quickly adding, "But mostly I'm just happy."

Giving Amy her best flirtatious smile Karma said, "Well, maybe I can make it up to you."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." Amy smiled softly before kissing Karma again.

This time the kiss quickly picked up in heat and in intensity, Amy adorably struggling to keep up as Karma had her way with her mouth and tongue. Almost completely without breaking that incredibly passionate kiss Karma and Amy almost literally tore off each other's clothes, Karma being the most aggressive as it felt like she had something to prove. Which was why she pushed Amy down onto the bed, got on top of her and after a little more making out swiftly kissed her way down her friend's neck and chest to her boobs, where she circled one nipple with her tongue and then took it into her mouth so she could suck it.

Which caused Amy to cry out and moan in pleasure, and then whimper, "Karma, you don't have to, you know..."

"I need too!" Karma said firmly, "Seriously Ams, I'm done being your Pillow Princess."

"That's not... oh... you're not, mmmmmmm fuck." Amy moaned, struggling to protest when it felt so good, "You, oh God, you don't need too."

"I want too." Karma insisted.

As there was no further complaint from her best friend Karma returned to Amy's nipple, sucking it for almost a full minute before switching to the other one and giving it the same treatment. Karma then went back and forth between Amy's nipples, occasionally pausing to press a gentle kiss to the boobs themselves but mostly concentrating on those nipples and trying to mirror everything Amy did that drove her wild. And remember that one time she had done this before. The last time they had been together. The time that Karma had insisted on doing something new as she once again chickened out admitting the truth to her best friend.

To be fair, Karma wasn't exactly a Pillow Princess. If she was, according to the Internet, she would have laid back and done nothing at all in return, and while she had yet to take what was arguably the final step in accepting her non-platonic feelings for her best friend Karma had been able to finger Amy to orgasm nearly every time they had sex, including last time with her mouth on one of Amy's nipples at the time, which had been particularly awesome, and great for the blonde given her reactions. But this time there would be no chickening out on Karma's part about anything. She would take that final step and prove to Amy that she loved her, and wanted her.

Karma still lingered on Amy's boobs for quite a while, mostly because she was nervous, even though she told herself it was for Amy's benefit. Eventually though she summoned up the courage to wander into previously unexplored territory, namely the area lower than Amy's boobs. Kissing Amy's stomach wasn't bad in itself, but as she got closer and closer to her ultimate goal Karma became increasingly nervous until she couldn't help but take a detour to Amy's thighs and kiss them, telling herself it was to tease Amy/pay her back for doing something similar a few nights ago. Then after a few minutes of that teasing/hesitation Karma closed her eyes and did what she was so determined to do.

That was of course slid her tongue over Amy's pussy, starting from the bottom and not stopping until she reached the very top. She then paused for a moment and frowned. She had been expecting her first taste of pussy to either be like a fireworks display, or raw fish. Something amazing, or something horrible. Confirmation she had either made the right choice, or this whole thing was one big mistake. Instead she was greeted by a flavour which was alright, but nothing special, and she wasn't sure how to take that at first. Ultimately though considering everything that Amy had done for her the least Karma could do was keep going, especially given the worried look that Amy gave her as a result of her hesitance.

"Is everything alright?" Amy asked nervously.

With a beaming smile Karma replied, "Never better."

To prove it she leaned back down and gave Amy's cunt another long lick. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, as Karma got into a steady rhythm while desperately trying to remember exactly what Amy had done to her. She definitely remember this part, and how good and gentle beginning had felt, but also how Amy had teased her clit, Karma making sure to brush her tongue against that sensitive a little bundle on every other lick. Which made Amy moan for her, which for a few long minutes completely blew her mind.

Of course Amy had moaned plenty of times during their previous sexual encounters, but this time was different. This time Karma was going down on Amy, a first for them for the first time since Karma had taken Amy's virginity. And the way Amy was moaning was different too. It was more pleasure filled. Maybe a bit more high-pitched. And there was definitely a hint of amazement in there, which should have been insulting but Karma couldn't blame Amy because she was amazed too. Because she was licking pussy. She, boy obsessed Karma Ashcroft, was licking her best friend's pussy, and making her soulmate moan for her.

That thought made Karma smile dreamily. Soulmate. They were soulmates. Amy was her soulmate. And Karma was hers. They had agreed on that since they were little. Well, agreed maybe a little strong. More accurately Karma had proudly stated it one day, and wore the more reserved Amy down until she agreed. Huh, and Karma had thought she wasn't gay for Amy? How? How had she missed the fact that their love had become deeper than the deepest friendship imaginable? How had she been so stupid? And how had she put Amy through that?

More determined then ever to make it up to her best friend turned so much more Karma redoubled her efforts. Luckily while her mind had been daydreaming her body had gone into business for itself, continuing to lick Amy's pussy like it was what she was literally made for. And in the process her taste-buds had got used to the flavour to the point she was beginning to really enjoy this whole thing, but that wasn't important. What was important was that Amy's juices were really starting to flow now, and all it took was concentrating on the blonde's clit a few times for Amy to start letting out the most adorable whimpers to go along with her moans.

Encouraged by those sounds Karma swirled her tongue around Amy's clit a few times before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. Unsurprisingly that caused Amy to let out even more encouraging sounds, but Karma wasn't ready to make her best friend cum. Not even close, Karma ignoring the thought of actually making her best friend Amy cum for her and simply concentrating on trying to make Amy feel half as good as she had made her feel over and over again for the past few weeks.

Knowing for that she would need to tease Amy a lot first Karma slowed down her attention to the other girl's clit and then even ignored it completely for a few minutes, instead going back to long licks of Amy's cunt. Which was meant to be exclusively for Amy's long-term benefit, but as she did so Amy let out the most adorable little whimpers of disappointment and groans of frustration, which Karma enjoyed way more than she should have. Then again she always liked the idea of teasing a lover, and as long as it meant a harder orgasm for Amy in the long run she didn't think it was too bad that she was enjoying this so much. Maybe she'd even get Amy to beg for her. That would be hot.

Shortly after Karma thought that Amy whimpered, "Karma... please..."

Karma briefly considered pushing Amy to be more specific about what she wanted, but to actually hear Amy say the words might have been too overwhelming for Karma and she might have been forced to stop, if only for a few moments as she got over her lust. But there was another part of her that was afraid she'd freak out and run away and ruin this new and exciting change in their relationship, and if she was honest with herself Karma had been afraid to go there with Amy because she thought it was almost inevitable that she would screw it up and ruin the most important relationship in her life.

Determined not to do that the redhead gave the blonde what she wanted, or at least what she was pretty sure she wanted, and increase the pace of the licking and started paying a lot of attention to her clit again. Sure enough this scored more positive sounds out of Amy, so Karma doubled down on it, sucking hard at the other girl's clit and even pushing a finger into Amy's pussy. Ironically that was so overwhelming she needed a few moments to get over her lust. Because wow, she was inside Amy. Her finger was inside her best friend while her mouth was on her clit. This was so weird, and yet natural at the same time. Mostly though, it was just incredibly hot.

Apparently Amy agreed because shortly after Karma started pumping her finger in and out of her the blonde let out a high-pitched cry of the redhead's name and then came, in the process her pussy clamping down on Karma's finger so hard it was painful. And intoxicating. Because her best friend was cumming on her finger. Covering it with her cum. Fuck, Karma thought she might cum without even touching herself. Although the temptation to touch herself was almost overwhelming, but she was determined to make this night about Amy and return the amazing pleasure she had received from the most important person in her life.

In the name of that she replaced her finger with her mouth when Amy was done cumming to let her friend know the joy of someone swallowing your cum, which Karma had found intensely erotic. Surprisingly she enjoyed being the swallower even more, her eyelids fluttering as she tasted the most heavenly liquid ever. Liquid she easily loved from the start, Karma swallowing every drop she could find before shoving her tongue as deep as it would go into her best friend and starting to tongue fuck Amy, not stopping until she made the other girl cum again. Which really didn't take much. In fact Karma found it easy to make Amy cum over and over again, although she found it less easy to swallow even the majority of Amy's cum with most of it ending up on her face.

Karma wasn't so sure she would have ever stopped if Amy hadn't pulled her up into a passionate kiss, but she did, the redhead soon whimpering into the blonde's mouth as Amy tasted her own cum and pussy juice on her lips and tongue. Amy then started grinding her centre against Karma's, making her moan again as she got some much-needed attention to her cunt. Then Amy broke the kiss and started licking her own cum and cunt cream off of Karma's face, which at first made her giggle. Then she moaned, all the grinding helping her get into it more though it wasn't long before she was kissing Amy, or crying into her mouth as her best friend effortlessly made her cum.

They made love the rest of the night. Karma honestly having no idea how many times Amy made her cum, or better yet how many times she made Amy cum. She liked to think it was about even, but it was unlikely given Amy was more experienced at eating pussy and just seemed natural at this. Karma didn't totally suck, Amy cumming was proof of that, but she truly felt like she had no idea what she was doing, and that was more true than she would have liked. Still, she tried her best and by the end of everything Amy seemed just as exhausted as she was, the two best friends turn something so much more snuggling together in a comfortable silence for a very long time.

Then Karma cautiously smiled against Amy's shoulder and murmured, "Whoa."

To Karma's delight, and relief, Amy smiled in recognition and replied, "I know."


End file.
